mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Time to Be Awesome
thumb|400px Time to Be Awesome — trzecia piosenka pojawiająca się w pierwszym pełnometrażowym filmie o My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Używając słów tego utworu Rainbow Dash stara się przywrócić wspomnienia Kapitan Celaeno o tym, jak ona i jej ptasia załoga była kiedyś wspaniała. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Rainbow Dash Kapitan Celaeno Applejack Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Spike Załoga kapitan Celaeno | długość = 2:52 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Dash ::Życie potrafi wpędzić w dół ::Po drodze skręcił w złą stronę twój plan ::Nic tylko tłuc głową prosto w mur ::Marzenia skryła gęsta mgła ::Lecz każdą mgłę ::W końcu zmiecie wiatr ::Wybierze kompas nowy kierunek ::I żagli biel ::Znów ujrzy cały świat ::Najwyższy czas ::Hej, żeby być super :Wszyscy ::Su-su-su-su, super! ::Wszyscy jesteśmy super! ::Su-su-su-su, super! ::Wszyscy jesteśmy super! :Celaeno ::Tęsknota serce rwie na pół ::(Czas w końcu być super!) ::Za życiem pośród burzystych fal :Dash ::Pora zawalczyć o własny kurs ::Bądź super, to super jest plan :Celaeno ::Coś we mnie chce ::Krzyczeć z całych sił ::Nowa energia wznosi do gwiazd ::(Czas w końcu być super!) :Dash i Kapitan Celaeno ::Najwyższy czas po prostu wolnym być ::Za ster chwycić, płynąć w nieznaną dal! ::(Czas w końcu być super! ::Odnaleźć moc, być super! ::Czas w końcu być super! ::Zmienić swój los, być super!) :Mullet ::Skrzydła rozwinąć jak żagle wśród chmur :Spittle ::Polować na statki wśród powietrznych wód :Boyle ::Móc chować klejnoty i złoto do skrzyń :Celaeno ::Przejrzeć w diamencie się, gdy humor zły :Wszyscy ::Znów coś w nas chce ::Krzyczeć z całych sił :Dash ::Pora rozkazy rzucić za burtę :Wszyscy ::Przed siebie gnać aż wstanie blady świt :Celaeno ::Żagle na maszt, czas w końcu być super! :Wszyscy ::Hej! Hej! Hej! Hej! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Rainbow Dash Kapitan Celaeno Applejack Pinkie Pie Rarity Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle Spike Załoga kapitan Celaeno | długość = 2:52 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Dash ::I know the world can get you down ::Things don't work out quite the way that you thought ::Feeling like all your best days are done ::Your fears and doubts are all you've got ::But there's a light ::Shining deep inside ::Beneath those fears and doubts ::So just squash 'em ::And let it shine ::For all the world to see ::That it is time ::Yeah, time to be awesome :Wszyscy ::Ah, ah, ah-ha awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! ::Ah, ah, ah-ha awesome! ::It's time to be so awesome! :Celaeno ::You've no idea how hard it's been ::(It's time to be awesome!) ::This dull routine we've been forced to do :Dash ::Don't let them rob you of who you are ::Be awesome, it's all up to you :Celaeno ::I feel the light ::Stirring deep inside ::It's like a tale still yet to be told ::(It's time to be awesome) :Dash i Kapitan Celaeno ::And now it's time ::To break the shackles free ::And start living like the brave and the bold! ::(It's time to be awesome! ::Let loose, be true, so awesome! ::It's time to be awesome! ::Go big, be you, so awesome!) :Mullet ::We used to soar through the clouds in the skies :Spittle ::Elaborate schemes we would love to devise :Boyle :: We rescued our treasure and stored it away :Celaeno ::Saving those gemstones for a rainy day :Wszyscy ::We see that light ::Filling up our skies :Dash ::So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em :Wszyscy ::'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly :Celaeno ::Hey scallywags, it's time to be awesome! :Wszyscy ::Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów